iLove you bro
by only-child01
Summary: His desire to be with her burned inside. Whenever she looked at him, he perceived a flick of the same lust he felt for her reflected in her eyes.The days passed;she became more beautiful& smiled deviously at him. Spencer knew something would happen,soon.
1. iNotice

**iNotice**

One ordinary Thursday afternoon, a thunderstorm hit the Seattle area unexpectedly; causing the electricity in The Bushwell building (where Carly, Spencer, Freddie, Mrs. Benson, and Lewbert live), to go out completely; and it will stay that way for the rest of the evening and throughout the night. Since the a/c went caput, Spencer was lying on the couch shirtless wearing only his duck boxers, exposing his sexy lean body. Upstairs Carly took a bath and decided to dress down to only a hot pink tank top that exposed her newly developed breasts and a mini short that revealed her beautiful legs. For quite a while now Carly had been feeling erotically charged (horny), must be the need for testosterone her 16 year old hormones call for.

As she came down the stairs she noticed something about her brother she never realized before; she Noticed how very sexy and extremely **Manly** he seemed when sweat covered his tight body like that, and for a slight moment she pictured herself riding Spencer right then and there in the couch. Aggravated by her depraved delusion she immediately snapped out of her wicked fantasy as she reached the floor "He's your big brother you sick b!#&*! How can you even think of him in such way?!" Carly thought, when she sat quietly on the sofa next to him, she couldn't help but to keep imagining the unthinkable; it was out of her control.

"What's up kiddo?" he asked as usual "Hey….uhh not much, just wanted to see what you're up to"… Carly answered in an eerie tone. "Ehhh nothin' really, I would be sculpting something but its way to HOT in here to feel creative." As he sat up he looked at his younger sister and noticed how luring her damp creamy skin was.

"Uhhh, ehm, is that a new shirt?" he asked evasively "Yup" Carly answered "Looks nice, that color suits you a lot " "Thanks," Carly answer and looked down, blushing a little but with a sweet smile on her face. Spencer then realized is not natural for any brother to stare at his sister's body.


	2. Stuffy

**Stuffy**

"Man! I am sooo bored" Spencer exclaimed trying to cut off his guilty feeling. "I know me too; I mean why does the TV have to function with electricity?" Carly replied… (few minutes passed) "I got it" he yelled and reached under the sofa's cushion, next he pulled out a deck of cards and they began to play poker. Halfway through the game Spencer became a bit upset at the fact he was losing, "Aaahhh this is bull sh…. Crap!!" "I was bored, but now I'm annoyed too." He looks at her "You cheater!" he snapped "Am not!!!" "You sore loser" she replied. _Spencer (proud face)_

Carly giggled and said "Ok why don't we just go out to the balcony its getting kind of stuffy in here" "Yeah…Sure, but I'm taking the couch, and you're helping me we might have to spend the night out there if the power doesn't come back." "I guess" Carly answered with a playful grin (that way we'll be cuddled together, all night long) she thought.


	3. The couch of desire: Outdoors

**The Couch of Desire: Outdoors**

They both dragged the couch effortless outside (facing, their apartment).... "Aaand there, pfft not that heavy right?"

"Right, actually Sam's bag is way heavier, you knew she carries a Sledge ha...oh Spence look at the sky! I've never seen so many stars up there" "it's beautiful" she said. He then smirked and whispered to himself "If we were not related I can make you see even more" "what'd you say?" she asked "Er..coff coff, nothing , you're right 'so' gorgeous" he answered nervously. Both of them sat down and continued to stare at the sky in silence. Spencer broke the ice "Hey you don't think Freddie would come out here?" Carly looked at him scornfully "You really believe his mom will possibly let him spend the night outdoors? What if a mosquito bites him? Jajaja. "True" "Why are you even wondering about that?" she asked "No reason, I just feel like I could use some time with my sister without Freddie and Sam around, you know? just us." "Yeah, I know they're my best friends and everything and I love them but sometimes is nice to spend my time in peace, or with my sweet bro." this made Spencer smile, she then leaned to hug him, but felt something with her leg that to him felt awfully nice. "Humm… Carls, as much as I love your hugs but you're kind of on top of me…" What he really felt like saying was (as much as I would love to nail you, you're still my sister, and you are not making it any easier) "So you're implying that I'm heavy?" she teased "Nooo, of course not Is just, what I mean is…." She cut him off "Ohh… I see" she shifted her body and sat down on his lap exciting him much more, "Carls wh-what are you …." Spencer was suffering enough trying to hold it in but he couldn't' evade his desire for long. Carly looked him intensity in the eyes and kissed him. Right there sense, and time stopped he forgot about everything else, who he was who was the girl whose mouth was locked in his, then he kissed her back fiercely and passionately, with such fervor, as if he had waiting for this kiss his **Entire** life...the universe revolved only around that moment, and nothing else mattered.

When he opened his eyes, he reminisced that the girl making him have such wonderful, vivid scenes of passion in his head was no other than his baby sister…. And that couldn't be right. "Carly… please think about this…hum." 'Reconsider what?! That I have s feelings for you, Spencer Shay? And who cares if you are my brother. You can't choose who to be attracted to, who to love!!" "Yes but I'm the adult here I have to do what's right and best for you" he told her exasperated. "Please don't fight it, just deny it, and deny that you don't want this as much as I do" he kept staring at her with ache; she made a sudden move and took her top off exposing her endearing curves... Spencer analyzed her words…she is right you can't choose over what the heart/body wants he took a deep breath and impulsively began kissing her again, then he gently grabbed her by the waist. He interrupted the kiss once more "are you positive that you really, truly want this?" She glanced up at him with her beautiful, hazel eyes, and answered with a sight. "YES, Spencer I've never been so sure of anything ever!" "Alright" replied more relieved this time, he could no longer resist her, or the urge to be with her; the temptation was eating him alive. He softly laid her on her back; and kept kissing and caressing her magnificent body. "You are stunning" he whispered smoothly in her ear. As he ran his hand down to her bottom and took off her mini-shorts along with her panties, and his hand resting but still touching every bit of her. Carly could also feel the bulge in his duck boxers get bigger; he quickly slipped out of them revealing his 7"dick. Carly smiled as she could not defy the desire burning inside. she touched it and ran her hand back and forth while grabbing his ass with the other hand, Spencer was amazed at how incredible it felt. She laid back again, her legs slowly parting as he was about to take her virginity…… Now Carly's long satin legs were wrapped around his lower back. Spencer pushed his hips forward and slid his long, thick penis inside his sister's tight cunt. Carly flinched a bit as he reached deeper, slowly circling his joystick around, she let out moans of pleasure as the pain faded away. He bent down to kiss her again. "I love you" she sighted, and ran her hand along his back, to emphasize her words... I love you too, Carly," he moaned back to her…

Both breathed heavily and convulsed with the intensity of their climax. As they collapsed from the vitality of the intercourse, she cuddled into him knowing that their lives have changed forever. Carly stayed there in his chest, the two of them still naked, holding on tight to each other not wanting to let go of that beautiful moment.


	4. FraEternal Love

**Fra-Eternal Love**

"Spencer? You don't feel any regrets at all right? Or guilty somehow" "OF course not my angel, why? Do you feel uncomfortable? bad?, guilty?, regretful?, marked for life? Because if you do I don't believe I can ever forgive myself; Why Carly? Why are you asking? OMG I took the innocence away from my own little sister!" he answered breathless "SPENCER!!!!!!!" she yelled "Could you please calm down, I just asked because I feel absolutely wonderful" "No regrets whatsoever, and its an amazing feeling to know that I have been living with the 'One' my whole life" "Ohhh.." he exhaled "And you can count on that for the rest of it" "I'll always love you precious, more than a brother should" "Forever, Carly"… "I know" "I guess we are a couple of hobnockers after all", she said in a faithful tone. She then extended her neck looked at Spencer in the eyes and kissed him passionately again until the sunrise. All the immense love they felt before as siblings, Renovated into an irresistible devotion for each other, that was beyond lust or desire.


End file.
